Одежда Падме Амидалы
thumb|250px =Гардероб= Скайуокер Падме Амидала Наберри, Королева, а затем Сенатор Набу, в течение своей жизни обладала обширным гардеробом экстравагантных, богато украшенных и тщательно разработанных костюмов для маскировки, платьев и официальных мантий. Когда она была Принцессой Тида, ее одежды были более простыми, больше служащие практичным целям, чем стильные. Однако ее мантии и платья в бытность ее Королевой Набу были богато украшены и единственные в своем роде, служащие высоким традициям Набу, а не удобству. Когда ее второй срок в качестве Королевы подошел к концу, более практичные и модные одежды позволили ей показать ее физическую красоту, и она все больше и больше пыталась сделать акцент на этом, показывая то, что раньше игнорировалось. Это привело к менее театральной и необычной одежде, концтрируя больше внимания на ней, а не на ее одежде. После свадьбы с Анакином Скайуокером, она начала носить более консервативную одежду на публике, тайно символизируя свою принадлежность ему. Ранние годы службы thumb|left|80pxМантия принцессы Незадолго до того, как она заняла Трон Набу, Падме произнесла речь, одетая в ярко-красную мантию. Это была простая мантия: широкие одежды, которые спускались до пола, шорокие рукава, украшеные двумя белыми полосами на конце. Поверх этого она носила накидку немного по-светлее, сделанную из ткани стриффер. Она шла вверх к плечам одета на плечи, выделяя их, затем соединялась на шее и спускалась по всей длине мантии. Высокий воротник одеяний был белым с традиционным узором символов Набу, вышитых золотом. Ее прическа была простой, распущенные волосы слегка выпрямленные при помощи двух шнуров, на подобии лент, идущих поперек ее затылка. thumb|80pxОдежда для сада. Для этих целей, Падме носила простые удобные одежды. Они состояли из красной блузки со свободными рукавами, которые были стянуты на запястьях золотыми лентами. Блузка была украшена пурпурными метками, напоминающими броню, которая идет по ее спине, чтобы стать верхней юбкой до колен. На талии у нее одет желтый пояс, верхний и нижний концы которого завиваются по направлению к центру. Она носит простые пурпурные штаны и розовыми туфлями без задников. Ее волосы прямые с двумя лентами идущими поперек ее макушки. thumb|left|100px Одежда для встречи Во время одной из встреч с Йаном в саду, она носила обычный наряд из фиолетовой ткани. Эта одежда состояла из фиолетовой блузки с маленьким воротником. Рукава были стянуты на запястьях Падме красной вельветовой лентой, а из драгоценностей она носила два золотых браслета на правой руке. Ее прическа была выполнена в виде булочек в форме полумесяца, расположенные одна над другой. thumb|60px Мантия для обращения к народу Во время другого обращения к народу, как часть ее обязанностей в качестве Принцессы Тида, она носила другую ярко-красную мантию. Однако, эта была проще. Ее мантия достигала самого пола, и имела широкие рукава. Она носила что-то наподобии шали или плаща более светлого оттенка красного, который держался на ее плечах, и спускался по передней части ее мантии. Ее прическа была простой, состоявшая из собранных вместе волос на затылке в виде некого подобия булочки, затем волосы были продеты в кольцо, и закреплялись наподобии конского хвоста. Ее волосы были выпрямлены. thumb|left|100px Дворцовое платье Когда она тайно встречалась с Йаном за пределами Королевского Дворца Тида, Падме носила простое фиолетовое платье. Оно ниспадало до ее колен и было стянуто на талии тонким поясом более темного оттенка фиолетового цвета. Манжеты и воротник платья были желтыми, с изогнутым воротником-лацканом, украшенным узорами с символами Набу, вышитыми по всем отвороту. Под платьем она носила свободные колышущиеся при каждом шаге брюки, подвернутые в ярко-фиолетовые сапожки. Ее прическа была выполнена в виде двух тонких косичек-жгутов, которые крепились поперек головы, а остальная часть волос была заделана в обычный конский хвост. Призрачная Угроза thumb|100px Тронное Платье: Наиболее распространенные изображения Падме - вероятно из-за использования регалий. На ее волосах одет дополнительный парик и ее лицо окружено золотом "рамки лица" со свисающим драгоценным камнем Зенда. Ее лицо все белое, с красным "Шрамом Памяти". На ее пальцах - белые ногти с надписями, одна из немногих традиций, которую она сохранила из своей родной деревни, в то время как само широкоплечее платье вышито золотом и обито мехом потолли. Большие светящиеся драгоценности, украшают юбку. Служанки носят одинаковые одежды из золотой ткани. Это официальное одеяние скрывало юный возраст Амидалы, как и белый грим. Незадолго до Вторжения на Набу она разговаривала по голосвязи с Нуте Гунраем мненно в этом платье. thumb|left|150pxПлатье Прибытия Черное, кружевное платье фактически носила служанка Сабе, но это не известно практически никому. Ее лицо обрамлено черным капюшоном, который украшен наушами филигранной работы и головным убором из черных перьев. Это показывает Канцлеру Валоруму и Сенатору Палпатину величество и серьезность ее миссии по прибытию в столицу - Корускант. Служанки носят окрашенные шафрановые одежды, напоминающие буддийских монахов. thumb|100pxHandmaiden dress In times of trouble, Queen Amidala was known to use one of her handmaidens as a decoy, while she herself adopted the role of Padmé, an unassuming aide to the Queen. In doing so, she wore the simple robes sported by her retinue of handmaidens. These hooded gowns were tinted with spectra-fade dye, and made from soft trevella cloth. These gowns were dyed from orange at the hood to bright yellow at the lower hem. The underdress was of bright red, which showed through the full, slit sleeves of the trevella gown. Also, the bright red peeked out once more as a bill-like hood, which shadowed the face of the wearer. The dress was capped off with a red sash. The handmaidens wore a variant on the trevella-cloth design, most notably worn during Amidala's address to the Galactic Senate on Coruscant prior to the Battle of Naboo. These dark-red, hooded robes were decorated with the royal insignia, and the wide cowl served to mask the appearance of the wearer—ideal for those times when Amidala needed to travel incognito. thumb|left|100pxPeasant disguise While on Tatooine following her escape from the Trade Federation on Naboo, Padmé Amidala wore the simple clothing of a farm girl, comprising a rough, blue blouse with full sleeves, with gray, rough-spun wrist bindings to keep out sand. This same fabric is used to make the smaller overshirt which reached down below her waist. This was tied with a blue belt inset by a red glass jewel of little value. Her billowy pants were black, as were her plain walking boots. Her hair was braided, with a braid traveling around the back of her head, a bun within the ring, and the rest of the braids running down her back to her waist. This helped her blend in well with the hardened people of Mos Espa as they searched for a new hyperdrive for their Nubian starship. thumb|100pxПлатье для иностранных поездок Черное платье, напоминающее о платье скорби. Амидала носила его в то время как она остановилась в апартаментах Палпатина на Корусканте, вскоре после Вторжения на Набу. Черные одежды соответствовали ее тяжелому положению и показывали мучение Амидалы, отделенной от своих людей. Мягкие черные шелковые одежды (из сиренийского шелка) была украшены бисером с 240-летними эмблемами, которые позднее украшали одно из платьев бывшей Королевы. У платья был высокий воротник и подол до самого пола. Широкие рукава были треугольной формы, и под ними были рукава поменьше. Рукава были украшены темный блестящим синим металлом. Ее волосы уложены в высокую прическу по форме напоминающую веер с металлическими обручами и маленьким медальоном. Металлические обручи были сделаны в сложной манере, ее волосы колыхались подобно маленьким бусинкам. Их конец был покрыт золотым орнаментом с единственной, дискообразной драгоценной подвеской, которая распологалась на ее лбу. Эта же прическа и костюм, только белый, встречается снова незадолго до начала Войн Клонов,- двойник Падме, Корде, носила похожую одежду, когда она погибла от руки Зам Вессел, пытавшейся убить Сенатора Амидулу. thumb|left|100pxПлатье для Сената Полученное из монгольского костюма невесты, это рельефное красное платье плетено из золота, и предназначено, чтобы изобразить величество Набу в Галактическом Сенате. Помогает делать ее более видимой в обширной палате, на волосы Падме надет парик по широкой дуге, начинающиеся шлемом и Королевской медали Независимости Набу. Золотые ленты для волос держат дугу в форме, и украшения свисают с концов. thumb|110px Платье для встречи с Палпатином на Корусканте При встрече с Сенатором Набу, Падме носит одежду очень напоминающем кимоно. Розовато-лиловое нижнее платье под плотной и жесткой верхней одеждой - бирюзовым платьем со сложными узорами. Сверху была серая мантия, собранная широким вышитым поясом. Рукава мантии были широкими и весьма жесткими с ажурной вышивкой оп сторонам. Головной убор Ширайя в форме веера увешанный украшениями из жемчужин с Веды и стеклянными нитями (фактический головной убор костюма был взят от платья 1910 года). Служанки носят бургундские фиолетовые одежды, украшенные геральдическими лилиями. thumb|left|250pxПлатье для путешествий: Во время возвращения на Набу, после того как она призвала Сенат к Вотуму Недоверия Верховному Канцлеру Валоруму, Королева Амидала носила темное фиолетовое платье под лиловой накидкой. Ее темно-фиолетовая юбка объемная и волнистая. Расклешенные рукава были блестящими и очень объемными и колышущимися при ходьбе, почти скрывая руки Падме. и шелковым покрывалом для волос. Часть ее волос была убрана в две большие булочки на голове, а остальная часть опускалась из-под головного убора. Эта древняя тиара была сделана из золота и располагалась на ее лбу. Ее волосы были завернуты в фиолетовую, полупрозрачную шелковую вуаль, и волосы, которые опускались, были заключены как бы в сумку из того же материала. Они были украшены перекрещивающимися тесемочками вокруг них. thumb|100pxПарадное Платье Блестящее белое платье, которое носила Падме в конце фильма, символизирует радость достижения мира, и эхо платье, которое будет на ее дочери во время церемонии награждения героев Битвы за Явин. В обоих случаях, лидер вручает героям сражения медали за отвагу в конце длинной колонны людей среди великолепной архитектуры. Костюм Падме украшен розовыми лепестками, от огромных цветов, растущих около ее родной деревни. Они цветут только раз в 88 лет, в честь которого организуют специальное празднование. Она также носит веерообразный воротник. Атака Клонов. Маскировка На пути к Корусканту по вопросу голосования о создании Армии, Падме маскируется как Набуанский пилот, а ее служанка, Корде, играет приманку. left|thumb|100pxОбращение к Сенату Комитет Лоялистов Падме носит этот костюм, когда мы видим ее в качестве сенатора. Она носит темно-синий жилет и юбку под темно-фиолетовым пальто. Ее волосы убраны в стиле, почти напоминающий конус. Сборы Падме носит темно-синий двойной жилет и вышитую по серому шелку блуза. Просторная юбка закрывает разлетающуюся нижнюю юбку из мокрого шелка, а ее волосы напоминают классические булочки Лейи. Маскировка Беженца Этот костюм маскирует Падме как молодую медсестру от системы Тысячи Лун. Оно горчичного цвета с темно-фиолетовым пальто. Она носит покрытый медью головной убор, который иногда закрывается золотым покрывалом. Вилла в озерном краю Сделанное из шелкового шифона, платье начинается с легкого желтого, оттенкам розового и оранжевого и переходит к низу до фиолетового. Платье собрано в талии и закрывает руки. Ее волосы убраны напоминают раковину. Пикник на Лугу Падме носит легкое, летнее платье в оттенках желтого, чтобы быть романтичный и показать забавную сторону Падме. Ее волосы спускаются и две булочки на голове и ленты, идущие поперек лба. Платье для обеда На обед с Анакином, Падме надела черное платье с черным корсетом, металлической юбкой-русалкой. У нее длинная драпированная шаль, заканчивающаяся на коленях. На обед она надела черный перистый платок. Ее волосы заделала искривленным шнурком. Длинная ночная рубашка и Одежда Падме носит простую ночную рубашку под синей дымчатой одеждой. Ее волосы полностью распущены. Татуинский костюм На Татуине, Падме носит легкое синее не приталенное платье с серебряной вышивкой. Она носит две булочки по бокам головы и запутанный металлический шлем. При путешествии через Мос Эспа Падме носит широкий длинный плотный плащ. Татуинское Синее Платье Падме носит легкое синее плиссированное платье, а поверх него – синее звездообразное пончо с плеч. Ее волосы убраны. Дженозианский костюм Свободная от любых политических ограничений, Падме может носить очень практичную одежду на Джеонозисе. Она носит простое белое обмундирование парашютиста и сервисный пояс. Она также носит белый платок. Позже на арене нексу царапает ее и рвет ее рубашку и ее живот и правая рука оголяются. Ее волосы убраны в запутанную и закрепленную петлей прическу. Свадебное Платье На своей свадьбе, Падме надела красивое, но просто сделан¬ное платье из кружев и бусинок. Ее волосы ниспадают, и она носит кружевную фату. Войны клонов Месть Ситхов. =За кулисами= Костюмы, разработанные для этого персонажа в «Призрачной Угрозе» всех восхитили, и были показаны в различных журналах мод. Некоторые критики рассматривали их просто как уловку маркетинга приманить больше зрительниц к боевику, но намеренно или нет, для некоторых зрителей, костюмы Падме стали наиболее незабываемой частью фильма. Они также выполняют важную функцию в заговоре, так как они позволяют служанкам Падме выполнять ее роль за пространными одеждами и белой косметикой. Чтобы наполнить костюмы ощущением своеобразной истории, при создании королевского платья Амидалы вносятся некоторые термины, созданных доктором археологии Дэвидом Рейнолдсом. Категория:Одежда